


Thomas Hewitt Smutty Head Cannons

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic





	Thomas Hewitt Smutty Head Cannons

Smutty head cannons for leatherface:   
\- He wasn’t truly interested in sex until you came along nor would he have wanted it with any one else.   
\- While he had had his fair share of crushes on ladies on Montys TV, he’d never felt connected to someone like he did with you, which was probably what lead him to hid his desires. He would leave the room when he felt himself twitch in that way, often disappearing into the basement and praying you wouldn’t follow him.  
\- But one day you did, and what you found made your insides tighten and your cheeks glow red.   
Thomas, standing over one of his work benches with one hand on the table and the other wrapped around his cock. His eyes were so focused on something on the table that he didn’t hear or see you creeping closer to him. On the table, was a picture of you. Not an indecent one, or one which you would be embarrassed of anyone seeing. It was a portrait, that Mama had had done of you last years.   
You would walk up behind him, his own heavy breathing covering your footsteps. Until you are able to take over for him. Pushing the portrait back, you would hop up onto the table and pull Thomas close to you by his tie. So shocked and embarrassed by your discovery of him would cause him to freeze, his hands dropping from his member which allowed you to take it in your smaller hand.   
It wouldn’t take long before he came over your hand, aided by your soft touch and gentle kisses to the exposed areas of his neck.   
\- From that moment, you and Thomas start to depend on each other for more than just friendship.   
\- He was more than eager to return the favour you had given him and jumped at the chance one evening when the family were visiting Henrietta. His chance to explore your body with his hands and lips made him want you more and more. Every chance he got after that to touch you was one he took.   
\- Lots of quickies in the basement. Hoyt sends you down to get some tools and you return 5 minutes later a little weaker but with a smile on your face. Luda asks you to take Thomas lunch, you’d make sure he kept his strength up.   
\- You had nearly been caught so many times but thankfully the house had squeaky floor boards.   
\- Thomas did not disappoint in terms of size and girth. He was naturally taller and broader than most men, and his member mirrored his body.   
\- The first full night you have together, you decide to lean away from fucking and try some more tender and sweet lovemaking, which Thomas melts for. He never thought it could get better but after an hour of slow and drawn out thrusts, he finds himself unable to choose if he prefers this or quickies.   
\- Thomas likes it when you tease him, but will never admit it.  
\- Things between you both move quickly from fuck buddies to actual lovers.


End file.
